


Envy consumes. Jealousy ignites.

by Secret_Kink



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Cheer sex, Dom/sub vibes, Earpcest, F/F, Jealousy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-angry/jealous sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Waverly Earp/Wynonna Earp Incest | Earpcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Kink/pseuds/Secret_Kink
Summary: Maybe Wynonna gets a little jealous sometimes.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp
Kudos: 25





	Envy consumes. Jealousy ignites.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Be honest and be kind :).

Waverly spins around raising her leg into the air just as her sister walks through the door. Wynonna makes an off hand comment about underwear, effectively ruining the moment, so Nicole awkwardly takes her leave.

Wynonna stands there not moving, surveying her sister as her hands clench into fists. She knows Waverly is dating Nicole, it was what they agreed upon after all.

Appearing “normal” to everyone else. Waverly gives her all in every aspect of her life. Even their relationship, secret as it is. 

But standing there in her old cheer uniform Wynonna can’t help the jealous anger rising in her. Fuck normal.

“Wynonna..I..I just”

Waverly gets out before her sister is on her, hands like bolts of lightning as she grabs her, roughly backing them against the wall.

“You wanna tell me about this?” Wynonna asks as she harshly pulls the cheer top off. 

“I just..wanted to show her my dance” Waverly gasps out.

“You mean you wanted her to fuck you”

Wynonna pushes Waverly’s bra up exposing her breasts;

“desire you”

Her lips land on Waverly’s nipple as she sucks;

“taste you”

Hand roughly cupping her sister’s sex under her skirt;

“touch you”

Waverly can’t help the loud moan pour from her lips. She was already horny performing her dance for Nicole, now having Wynonna slipping her fingers against her pussy made her knees weak.

Wynonna played with her drenched folds for a minute, slipping her fingers up and down teasing Waverly’s entrance before suddenly pushing her fingers into her sister.

“You’re always so wet babygirl” Wynonna states breathlessly, pumping in and out of her sister slowly.

Waverly was speechless, spreading her legs as wide as she could and gripping Wynonna’s shoulders hard. Nicole fucking her right now would have been amazing but with it being her sister instead...god she shouldn’t want this as much as she does, but she can’t help it.

Wynonna was thrusting her fingers into Waverly at an achingly glacial pace, avoiding her clit entirely. Every time Waverly got anywhere close to the edge Wynonna would stop and just guide her tongue along her little sister’s lips, jaw, neck, biting her hard (albeit not enough to leave a lasting mark) even though she desperately wanted to.

“You don’t get to cum yet” Wynonna whispered as she pulled back, removing her fingers. Looking down at Waverly, she stood there for a moment gazing at her lips before she leaned down and captured her mouth again in a brutalizing kiss. Waverly gripping her hips hard enough to bruise.

Wynonna sucked along her jaw and neck before asking “what do you think about when I’m gone?”

Waverly was taken aback at first, a little confused before the real implication of the question sank in: “ _what do you think about when you’re with Nicole”._ After a few seconds she answered in a hushed whimper “you..making me cum”. Head tilted back as she panted.

Wynonna grabbed her wrists, wrenching them above her head and pinning her into place. “You think I wouldn’t take what I wanted from you first?” She spoke into her sister’s ear.

Waverly gasped, hips bucking up at the rough handling and dirty words.

One hand left her sister’s wrists, sliding down her body to her hip, over her ass. Wynonna slipped her fingers up Waverly’s inner thigh slowly. Enjoying the whimpers and sharp breaths as she neared her core again. She could feel the heat and desire coating Waverly’s thighs, Wynonna knew her sister liked it rough.

Before she reached her destination though she stepped back, ignoring Waverly’s frustrated groan. “Get on your knees” she ordered, Waverly bit her lip as she slowly sank down.

Unbuttoning her pants and sliding the zipper down Wynonna pushed her jeans to her feet kicking them off “Make me cum babygirl”.

Waverly sucked in her breath at the demanding tone of her sister’s voice. She grazed her palms up Wynonna’s legs, pussy inches from her mouth. Licking her lips she looked up at Wynonna as she leaned forward and swiped her tongue across her clit.

“Yess” she hissed out “suck my clit”. Wynonna reached down and spread herself open for her sister, pulling Waverly’s hair with her other hand hard enough to make her moan into her pussy. Waverly’s hands on her thighs, digging her fingertips into her skin.

Looking down her body at Waverly as she tongued her clit roughly, Wynonna shivered at the harsh panting breaths emanating from her slick lips as she flattened her tongue and licked, head bobbing up and down as she did.

Wynonna started grinding her hips against her sister’s mouth “such a good girl for me” she moaned. Waverly hummed against her heated flesh bringing two fingers up to push into her slippery cunt. Curling her fingers as she fucked into her big sister hard and fast, closing her lips around her clit and flicking her tongue back and forth.

“Fuckfuckfuck I’m so close babygirl, right there! Right there!”

Waverly could feel Wynonna’s desire building around her fingers as she sucked hard, slick sounds spilling from her mouth as her sister’s wet pussy coated her fingers and chin. Arm burning with exertion she kept going, fucking Wynonna deeper and faster.

Hips jerking unsteadily Wynonna braced her arms against the wall, Waverly’s tongue and fingers bringing her right to the edge. Hooking one leg over Waverly’s shoulder as she felt the familiar warmth building low in her hips. Waverly sucked her clit swirling her tongue around flicking hard, fingers hitting her g-spot with every thrust. Her whole body shuddered as her orgasm washed over her, she couldn’t keep her eyes off Waverly as her hips stuttered down into her mouth a hot gush of liquid spilling down Waverly’s wrist dripping onto her skirt.

Gasping for breath Wynonna bonelessly slid her leg down, leaning heavily against the wall. Waverly stood, gingerly rubbing her reddened knees before straightening up and sliding herself against Wynonna, slipping her arms around her waist.

“Sorry babygirl, didn’t mean to-“ she gestured vaguely at her knees.

“Don’t be, that was so hot Wynonna...you’ve never squirted before”

Wynonna buried her blushing face into her sister’s neck, “mm well now I get why you love it so much” grinning as Waverly giggled pulling her closer.


End file.
